When In Rome
by IknowIcanMakeItThrough
Summary: Clare and her classmates go on a trip of a lifetime to no other than Rome! They are celebrating with a graduation trip of their success. Come along and join the fun.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Degrassi but I do own a stuffed unicornxD**

"I mean yesterday you were in diapers. And now you're graduating Junior High. You're grown up and I can't believe your going to Rome, for two weeks all by yourself without me…there without you with me there, you there without me." Clare's mom said.

"Mom, I think that's all the combinations you can make with those words." Clare acknowledged and said to Helen.

"Clare, this is a big day for you sweetie." Clare's dad spoke.

"Thanks dad, lets just get through graduation now."

"Hey Eli, do I look okay?" Clare asked.

"Clare I'm your guy best friend, you should really talk about this to Alli."

"But she's in India." Eli rolled his eyes and said sarcastically, "Yes Clare, your blue robe looks so much cooler than everyone else's."

"Thanks Eli." Clare said with a smile on her face.

"OMG! Clare Edwards, you are so an outfit repeater, you wore that dress to the spring dance." Jenna stomped off screaming. Everyone turned to look towards the commotion and stared at me. I began to blush.

"Okay, does she not have anything better to do than make my life miserable?" Clare asked Eli. "I mean we use to be best friends."

"Yeah but that was before she became popular." Eli stated.

"Edwards!" Mr. Simpson yelled out.

"Go." Eli shoved Clare towards Mr. Simpson.

"Yes Mr. S-Simpson?" Clare stuttered.

"It seems to be that our school President has caught a cold, so you will be giving our class of 2015 speech."

"B-but, what about vice president?" Clare asked.

"He's not graduating this year." Mr. Simpson said. "You're next in line, school treasurer."

"But all I did was pass out petty cash." Clare argued.

"Well I'm sorry but you're not buying your way out of this." Mr. Simpson chuckled and walked away.

Clare stood there terrified, she wasn't much for attention and now she had to give the class president's speech at her graduation.

"Ladies and gentlemen, now here we have um Clare Edwards." The speaker said.

Clare made her way up to the stage and behind the podium. She looked into the audience terrified but then she relaxed when she saw Eli giving her a thumbs up.

"U-u-um Sav Bhandari couldn't make it tonight, so I'm going to be filling in for him tonight. Not that anyone could do that but um anyway, I think that we all could agree on that Junior High is filled with embarrassing and awkward and sometimes just down right humiliating moments right? Oh right um me neither." Clare said, surely embarrassed.

"This is so sad." Jenna whispered into Bianca's ear.

"Wow." Clare said blinded by the spot light.

"It's like watching one of those poor little furry animals dieing on the discovery channel." Bianca snickered into Jenna's ear.

Eli looked towards Clare and motioned at her to get some water.

"U-um I think Sav Bhandari would like me to get some water now." Clare said into the microphone. Clare walked over to the right side of the stage and tripped over a wire, while falling down with the curtains which landed on everyone's heads. Mr. Simpson didn't know what to do so he told the band director to continue playing the song.

Clare was in utter shock and embarrassment so she took the curtain and put it back over her head.

"Come on Mom and Dad I've got to get out of the country." Clare rushed her parents to the airport.

"Oh honey I know you're still upset but it wasn't that bad." Helen told Clare.

"Oh really mom, was your Junior High graduation on the news?" Clare asked annoyed.

"I wonder what creep sent in a video of you to the news." her dad said.

_Beep, beep, beep! _A loud whistle and horn was heard. Followed by a older women and security guard in a cart.

"What is that?" Clare's little cousin asked Eli.

"That is Ms. Dawes." Eli told him.

"That's going to be our high school English teacher for the next four years. Stay on her good side, is one way to get into an Ivy league school." Eli said.

"And what if you're on her bad side?" Clare's cousin asked.

"Excuse me, need to mop up some puke." A janitor said walking past Eli and Clare's cousin.

"You'll end up as that guy?" her cousin asked.

"No, you'll end up working for that guy." Eli said disgusted pointing towards the man.

"Okay." Clare said. Helen grabbed Clare and brought her into a big bear hug.

"Ouch, okay." Clare said out of breath.

"Mom, okay it's only two weeks. Mom two weeks." Clare struggled to say.

"Honey, she's got to go" her dad said.

"Bye sweetie, safe trip alright." Clare's dad said and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, bye dad." Clare said.

Clare started walking towards her classmates. Her mother and father walking the other way. Clare and Helen turned around at the same time and ran towards each other crying. They hugged each other again.

"Hey! We're going to the land where they eat spaghetti." Spencer pulled Clare and Eli into a hug.

"Hey, at least Jenna and her fake white teeth, boob friends went to the water park instead." Clare said.

"How many people does it take to screw in a light bulb. One who messed up graduation." Jenna called out to Clare.

"Ugh! She's coming to Rome?" Clare rolled her eyes and walked to the airplane gate with Eli.

Clare and Eli read books, played hand games, and took pictures of each other on the long plane ride to Rome. They eventually got comfortable and fell asleep. When they fell asleep Clare had her head on Eli's shoulder, and Eli had his head on top of hers. Eli woke up and looked down at Clare asleep and smiled. The plane finally landed, they were finally in Rome. They arrived at the hotel and got their rooms and who they were bunking with. Eli was with Spencer, and Clare was with Jenna.

"Are these English numbers or Italian numbers?" Spencer asked.

"I'll be taking the bed by the window. You don't mind do you?" Jenna said. Clare thought in her head _Um Yes I mind!_

"No." Clare replied.

"I sleep much better with the Swiss outer down. Clare seeing how we're going to be roomies all this time together, I just wanted to let you know that I understand that you want to put all that embarrassing stuff behind you and just move on and have a fresh start." Jenna said.

"You do?" Clare questioned Jenna.

"Yes. I understand your dream. It's a dream a huge dream and you can't do it alone. In fact I don't think you can do it at all." Jenna sneered.

"Clare lets go." Eli said pulling Clare with him up stairs.

"Whoa, Eli what?" Clare asked.

"Clare, don't worry." Eli reassured Clare.

"Where are we going?" Clare asked.

"Look." Eli said while opening the door.

"Wow." Clare said in amazement.

"Pretty cool eh?" Eli said

Clare and Eli were on a balcony looking out into the land of Rome and all of it's buildings.

"You know what Eli?" Clare said.

"I'm not going to let Jenna Middleton get to me."

Eli nodded.

"Promise me something Eli."

"Anything Clare."

"Promise me that when we're here, we'll find adventures. Alright, this is our chance to start over. I mean do anything that we want to do.

"Yeah. I know you're right. You and me adventures." Eli replied.

Eli and Clare continued to gaze out into the lit up town.

**Should I continue? I loved this movie when it came out in 2003, I just had to try a fanfic like this, reviews please.(;**


	2. Chapter 2

Clare and her classmates got up bright and early to see some beautiful over 100 year old building and statues. They arrived at a fountain.

"People have come across all around the world to toss a coin and make a wish, into this fountain but I'll tell ya something those people are suckers. You got to make your own luck in this world. All right movin' on people lets go." Ms. Dawes said.

"You know what, who cares what she says make a wish." Clare told Eli.

"I'm in Rome with my best friend, I'm good. You take it." Eli replied and handed Clare back the coin.

"Okay," Clare turned around and closed her eyes and thought of something to wish for. Clare threw the coin over her left shoulder. The coin landed in the water and sunk down to rest with all the other coins on the bottom.

Clare opened her eyes and saw someone looking at her. The teenage boy took off his sunglasses and had a look of confusion on his face.

"Darcy?" The boy asked.

"Huh?" Clare asked.

"Uh, I'm sorry it's just huh you look an awful a lot like a friend of mine." The boy said.

Clare nodded.

"K.C we have to get to your photo shoot." A big muscular man said to K.C.

"We got to go." Eli said and pulled Clare along with him.

K.C looked back and started walking away.

Then Ms. Dawes started a head count on the students.

"11, 12, 13..." Ms. Dawes screamed.

"Hey Goldsworthy, Edwards did you not hear me say head check?" Ms. Dawes asked.

"15, 16." Ms Dawes pointed at Eli then Clare.

"Who are you?" Ms. Dawes asked pointing towards K.C.

"K.C Guthrie." K.C extended his hand to shake towards Ms. Dawes.

Ms. Dawes just looked at his hand and turned around.

"Put your money in your front pockets." Ms. Dawes informed them.

"She makes me very scared." K.C chuckled.

"Join the club." Eli said sarcastically.

"Clare, we will see each other." K.C said and kissed Clare's hand. The paparazzi was around and took pictures of Clare and K.C.

"Hey Eli, this K.C and Darcy city isn't so bad. I mean if your into the amoretti alternative dark like prodding I've never gone into the sunshine in my life miserable black hole depression kinda thing than you'd think they'd sink but you know driving around town with the top of the car down, putting on you lip gloss loving life, kinda thing your good." Clare said to Eli as he shook his head in understanding.

"Here listen." Clare told Eli as she gave him a headphone.

"Not bad eh." Eli said.

"You use scented soap don't you." Eli said.

Clare chuckle. "What?"

"Um, n-never mind." Eli said looking away.

"So, K.C wants me to meet him at the fountain tomorrow." Clare told Eli.

"So go." Eli said.

"But that would mean I would have to sneak way from the group." Clare pointed out.

"So?" Eli said.

"So, I'm like physically capable of sneaking?" Clare said.

"Clare, weren't you the one that said we were going to have adventures on this trip?" Eli asked.

"Yeah. We. We were going to have adventures." Clare said.

"We will. It just so happens, you have dibs on the first one." Eli said.

"Hmm, okay. Just as long as we don't do anything that gets us tossed on a plane home by Ms. Dawes." Clare said.

"Hmm, Clare are you feeling okay?" Eli reached his hand up to Clare's forehead and came up with a brilliant plan.

Clare lay in her bed _sick _while a doctor came in with Ms. Dawes to examine her. Her touched her forehead and took out a light to test her pupils. Ms. Dawes grabbed the doctor's hand and asked, "Is this girl sick or isn't she?"

"She doesn't have a fever and yet she is in bed." The doctor said.

Clare began to fake cough.

"Ask yourself why a beautiful young girl on her first trip to Rome would be in bed, wants to lay in bed all day." The doctor said.

Ms. Dawes looked at him.

"She's ill." The doctor said.

"You know I heard that she fell down at graduation, made a complete fool of herself. Do you think that might have anything to do with this?" Ms. Dawes asked.

"I saw that on CNN." The doctor said.

"A type of nervous system like that." He shook his head and looked at her.

"Do you have any recommendations?" Ms. Dawes asked.

"Oh yes." The doctor said reaching over to grab a notepad.

"Um, this young women should stay in a bed and she should eat two apricots." He said.

"For digestion?" Ms. Dawes asked.

"No they're in season and very delicious. Fell better sweetheart." The doctor said, while tearing the piece of paper out of the notepad.

"You rest up Edwards, I don't want you to miss up on all the adventures of Rome." Ms. Dawes said as she left the room.

"Woo." Clare said as she jumped out of bed.

Clare grabbed her map and headed onto the streets to the fountain.

Clare made her way through the crowd of tourists.

"Sorry." Clare mumbled to the person she crashed into.

There were three little kids making wishes.

"Uno…dos…tres." They said in unison and threw the coins in the fountains.

K.C patted the girl's head. "Bien." He said and turned towards Clare.

Clare and K.C shared a glance and smile at each other.

"I just, just made them wish for you to come." He said.

"I don't have much time, you know I chaperoned Ms. Dawes. " Clare said.

"Wait, wait. I have to show you something." K.C said.

"Come on." K.C said as he pulled Clare along side with him.

K.C showed Clare his scooter.

"Wow." Clare said.

"I thought I'd show you Rome the way Romans do." K.C said while handing Clare a helmet.

"So you knew that I would come?" Clare asked.

"I hoped you would." He said.

"Are you sure you know how to drive this thing?" Clare asked as her started the engine.

"This is Rome, nobody knows how to drive." He said.

K.C and Clare started driving around the town, K.C's bodyguard followed behind in his car.

Clare laughed and smiled as she held onto K.C and loved the feeling of her hair in the wind.

"Oh my gosh." Clare looked up and saw a huge billboard with K.C and Darcy on it.

"Hey K.C can I ask you something?" Clare asked.

"Ask away." K.C said.

"Um, I know that our lives are a little different but actually several universes different but doesn't your friend Dave every get tired of following you around everywhere?" Clare asked.

"Actually Dave is my bodyguard. See with Dave, you and me will always be safe." He said.

Clare smiled. Clare waved towards Dave.

Clare then saw her bus. "K.C go, that's Ms. Dawes!"

Eli looked through the window and squinted. Eli saw it was Clare.

"Go. Go. Go!" Clare screamed.

"I cannot. Traffic." K.C said.

Eli got up from his seat and said, "Excuse me Ms., Ms. Dawes didn't we just pass that place?"

"Yup. What about it?" She said.

"Well I just noticed that it's not on our itinerary." Eli said.

"That is correct." Ms. Dawes said.

"Well should it be, I mean it was a papule residents and it does contain fiscal artists influenced by the school of Rafael." Eli said.

Ms. Dawes shook her head. "What are you up to Goldsworthy?"

"Uh n-nothing. I just figured, while in Rome we should be exposed to as much as renaissance Rafael life as possible." Eli said coolly.

"Phew." Clare breathed out. The bus of her classmates got stuck behind another bus.

"Ah Goldsworthy, you're on the list. The list is not a place you want to be." Ms. Dawes said.

"What is this? Only in Rome eh." Ms. Dawes said as she got off the bus.

"You better move that thing or you want me for ya?" Ms. Dawes screamed.

"What are you looking at?" Ms. Dawes got back on the bus.

"K.C?" Clare asked.

"Si, Clare."

"Do you still love her?" Clare asked.

"Who Darcy?" K.C asked.

"Si." Clare said.

"Of course I still love her."

**My fingers hurt from all this writing, lol and yes you guessed it. The Lizzie McGuire movie Degrassi style.(:**


End file.
